Wells Crawly
Wells Crawly is a Dark Mage currently operating in Bantia as a squad leader for Specter Eye. He normally operates within the numerous small islands doting Bantia's coast, only ever reporting back to the guild every once and a while to give updates. His violent attitude towards the general public make him a threat, however his public appearances are so few and far between that the Magic Council has trouble keeping track of him. He utilises Gravity Change magic, as well as his skills at swordplay to both confuse and dispatch opponents with relative ease. Appearance Wells is a twenty three year old man of average build who stands five feet and ten inches tall. He has short, messy red hair that reaches down to his eyebrows, and dull blue eyes. He possesses an X shaped scar just above the bridge of his nose, formed over a lifetime of using a head-butt as a means to punish underlings. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder and is colored a deep crimson. Wells’ usual outfit consists of a green button up shirt and baggy black pants. The shirt has a pocket over each breast, as well as a black popped collar and sleeves rolled up to the elbows. His pants possess a silver stripe on either leg, running from waistband to ankle, and he wears a pair of blue running shoes on his feet. He keeps a gold armband with a black star on his left arm, the only relic of his life before he joined Specter eye, and ties the sleeves of a black jacket around his waist when not in use. This also acts as a holster for his swords, which he hangs the sheaths the back of his waist to keep out of the way. Personality Being the leader of his group, Wells does his best to ensure the safety of his team members. He won’t go out of his way to defend them should they get in over their heads in a fight, but he at the very least tries not to lead them into dangerous situations on purpose. He has a habit of head-butting people as a means of punishment, normally for doing something stupid or acting out of line. This is the cause of the X shaped scars on his forehead, as the repeated welts have left him with little time to heal. He revels in combat, enjoying any situation where blood gets spilled, no matter if it’s his opponents or his own. This doesn’t mean that he gets careless in a fight. No, it’s that he lives for the rush he gets in a life or death situation. He becomes much more violent in combat, even going out of his way to prolong a fight should he be entertained enough. History Equipment Short Katanas - Wells utilises pair of short swords in conjunction with his magic in combat. He has a number of these blades stockpiled at the guild, as Wells' unique and brutal fighting style often lead to these broking in combat and require replacing. They are forged as a single piece, with leather pads bolted to either side of the handle for added grip. The hilts are small, stylized to be wielded with only a single hand at a time. The blades themselves are only two and a half feet in length, and taper to a slightly curved razor point. The first half of the blade is seriated on the back, which Wells will use to catch and brake an opponent’s weapons for easy disarmament. Magic and Abilities Gravity Change – Wells utilises Gravity change magic in conjunction with his swordsmanship to become a most difficult threat to deal with. He learned it while living on the street, using it initially to become a very skilled thief. Nowadays, he uses it to walk up walls, stand on the ceiling, and even fling objects through the air in the middle of a fight. This works by altering the gravitational pull on an object to move it in the direction he wishes. He’s become very adept at using this in the midst of combat, allowing him to change the direction of his swings by flipping onto a wall or the ceiling. Stats Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Specter Eye